The Pact
by Darkened Dawn
Summary: Ayxe is searching for his father. But someone doesnt want him to be found. A mysterious plot unravels as old friendships buckle under the strain of a seemingly hopeless quest. R+R PLEASE Chapter 4 up....hope you like it.
1. Ayxe's Introduction

Hello all! My name's Adam and this is my first try at a fanfic, thought id get my pen hand back in action…ON A KEYBOARD! Hope you like, R+R would be very appreciative, and finally thank you to the Sly Eagle for posting the FIRST EVER review for my fanfic!!!

THE PACT

**1**

            An orange glow highlighted the mist filled crevices, the sunset breaking in and out of the dense shrubbery. The light was intense and burned down on Ayxe's bare back. His once clean hands were now a motley assortment of dirt and scratches. The muscles down his arms were tensed hard as he poured all his energy into another lunge up the rocks. The foliage around him was a lush green, and tendrils of thorns reached out and slashed at the young boy's arms. At times it seemed they had a will of their own. 

            Finally the rocks began to plateau out and a soft layer of grass rolled out from the plants. Although the greenery was thick there was a barely discernable path leading slightly upward. Ayxe was incredibly tired, but he willed himself on with a sense of urgency burning in his eyes. His face was cast down, his vision blurred.

            "No, I have to keep going. I can't let myself down. I can't let **him** down."

            "Stop." A low voice bellowed.

            Lost in his thoughts, Ayxe had not been looking where he was going. As the voice spoke he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up and in front of him the carpet of grass fell suddenly over a massive rock face, tumbling down until the dry, withered root-ends crept among the baked clay of a riverbed. Water thrashed and churned, the rapids smacking against the cliff face with a dull thwack. Ayxe's attention returned to the mysterious voice. 

"Where are you?" He shouted.

            "No need to yell, child."

            "I'm not a child! Show yourself!" He roared back.

            The orange sky was deepening into a velvet cloak engulfing the plateau. Behind Ayxe, and a little to the left, a small spark of light began to form. Ayxe caught it in the corner of his eye and turned. The area around the light seemed to blur slightly, and a figure began to emerge. Ayxe's eyes went wide. Tendrils of mist collapsed and faded, and a crackling hum became audible above the sound of the gurgling river. 

            Suddenly a flash of brilliant light lit up the scene, expelling the coming darkness of night, if but for a moment. Ayxe stumbled backwards, falling onto a thick root. As the light faded, he realized his mistake. 

            "Ramuh! Please, forgive me. I did not know it was you who spoke to me."

"Hahaha, have no fear, child, and that IS what you are you know, a child   compared to the wisdom of this place!"

"Yes, I, I can see that now, I am sorry." Ayxe whimpered.

"Never mind that, child. What brings one such as you to Pinnacle Rocks?"

The thunder god Ramuh sat with crossed legs, hovering nearly at the height of Ayxe's head. He was draped in a multitude of green robes. They were illustrious, ranging from a sparkling emerald green to the dark and shadowy hues of a forest. He moved very little, his benevolent expression etched on his faced, coursed with the wise lines of age.

"I am seeking someone, the merchant in Lindblum said I should speak to you, so I ran here, and started climbing, and…" 

"Shhh, slow down, I see now what you intend. My many years as an oracle have meant that my intuition is rather developed you see."  

"I'm looking for…" Ayxe was cut off mid-sentence.

"I know. You are looking for your father."


	2. A Close Call

**2**

**            "**Watch out! Get behind it or it'll toast you!" Freya shouted. 

            The massive muscular form of the green dragon heaved itself to the left, craning its neck in search of its prey. Zidane was in its sights, crouched below the thick mass of the dragon's tail. His staff sword however was visible between the dragon's leg and massive hide. Without warning the dragon lashed out with all its force, and though barely the tip of the tail struck, Zidane was hit in the ribs and was knocked back, hitting his head hard on the unforgiving earth. The tail continued in its path and knocked Freya in the opposite direction. Zidane struggled to regain his composure, and stood, the vague form of Freya lying in the wet earth the only thing he could focus on. The dragon was facing him now, heat beginning to distort the air around its nostrils. Zidane looked around him. He was unfortunately boxed in on all sides by the unrelenting stone facades. Gathering his last strength he lunged forward in a last attempt to maneuver out of the box canyon. He leaped forward, tensing his muscles, and then he plunged his staff sword firmly into the soil, vaulting up onto the scaly neck of the dragon. The giant beast swung his head from side to side, smoke fuming from its mouth and nostrils, bellowing from deep within its stomach. Zidane clung on, reaching down with all his strength to get a hold on his sword. His arm ached, his muscles were torn, beads of sweat mingled with blood and ran into his eyes, and the staff sword always seemed just that little bit too far away. 

            Suddenly, the dragon reared up on its two hind legs, pausing in mid air for a moment, before crashing down and sending Zidane sprawling along the muddy ground. Zidane didn't move. The dragon lowered its head and pounded the earth underfoot as it charged towards the defenseless figure of Zidane. It loomed over his vulnerable form, casting a long cold shadow. The heat around its nostrils grew, and small wisps of flame scorched the charred skin around its nose. It lowered its head further, and thrust its neck out above Zidane, readying for the final strike. 

            But that was the grand beast's final mistake, for as it lifted its head, a swath of blue came tearing out of nowhere, white cold lances of ice embedding themselves deep within the heated flesh of the dragon's neck. It gave out an intense, high pitch scream of anguish, it eyes glazed over. Steam hissed from the fissures where the ice lances had impaled its flame filled throat. A second flurry of bone chilling cold came rushing up, enveloping the creature's head. The dragon's movements slowed, its eyelids drooped. It tried to move, but it stumbled under its own immense weight and toppled over. The edges of its scales had turned blue. And eventually all movement stopped. It was dead.

            Standing behind its gargantuan corpse was Vivi, lost in the shadow of the tall leafy trees. He was stooped, trying to regain his breath. The ferocity of the battle had exhausted him. He collapsed to the ground, his energy spent.

            "Freya!" Exclaimed Zidane.

            He ran over to her crumpled form. She had impaled her arm on her lance as she fell, and blood was seeping out and mixing with the mud around her. Zidane shook her furiously.

            "Wake up! Wake up now! This isn't right! You move, NOW!"


	3. A Mysterious Intruder

**3**

Ayxe was bent double in pain. The cramp in his stomach was worsening and the continued heat was beginning to get exhausting. He stopped for a moment under a bare ridge to regain his composure. The frustration and seeming hopelessness of his search, which was now in its third day, was beginning to wear on his nerves. He took a swig from a small animal skin pouch. He had made it with Jaaya back in Daguerro, and he fondly remembered sewing the animal skin together and then covertly melting the book master's candles into it to create water-tightness. But he quickly snapped back to reality, forgetting his childhood friend in favor of the task ahead. As he slipped the flask back onto his waist sash and mounted the ridge in front of him he was greeted with a pleasant surprise. In front of him the stone walls of the looming mountain range curved tightly and narrowed to a point, within which was a slither of darkness; the opening of a cave. 

Before the sun had completely slipped below the frame of the mountains, Ayxe stood at the entrance to the cave. He gazed in wonder, talking aloud to himself.

"This is it. Gizamaluke's Grotto."

He couldn't help but wonder if Ramuh was correct. Was his father really to be found here? He took a step into the cave, his anticipation giving him a buoyancy in his step that he had not felt in since he left his home. The cave walls were damp and glistened with condensation, spraying odd rays of light over the stone floor. He noticed the glow of the Grotto Keepers lantern, and refreshed his memory on what Ramuh had told him to say. Acquiring the bell to enter the grotto was no mean feat, and unless it was given willingly, the results could be very dire indeed. 

However as he rounded the corner the shocking realization of what had happened materialized. The Grotto Keeper lay flat on the ground, his head bent back against the wall. The lantern-glow suddenly took on an eerie and altogether different tone. The Grotto gate was open, the acrid smell of battle issuing from within. Ayxe ran forward, stopping short of the door and peering carefully around the stone. Bodies clothed in purple and straw yellow cloaks littered the ground. Ayxe stepped out, reassuring himself that his presence was unknown. He noticed two doors further back in the cave, the right one open and the disintegrated fragments of the door bell lying in its threshold. He took a step forward. 

It was over in a moment. He screamed in agony as a heavy blow hit him hard in the stomach. He buckled and was sent reeling back through the door he came from. He clutched his torso, a split in the skin allowing blood to seep through his trembling fingers. He looked up and his gaze was caught by the cold stare of two brilliant blue eyes. His attacker's face was obscured by the shadow of a thick hood, but the light of the cavern caught the intense blue eyes as they visibly widened.

"YOU!" Shouted the cloaked form. "You should not have come here. You are only hurting yourself!"

From behind the cloaked figure came an ominous growl that echoed through the Grotto. The moisture on the walls dribbled down as the sound threw waves of vibration into the air.

"Gizamaluke is rising! I must join with him and defeat…" The cloaked attacker was cut off as another sound wave jolted the cavern. Fragments of stone dust fell on Ayxe's head as the doorway began to crumble. A chunk of rock fell from above, barely missing Ayxe's head as he shielded his head under his arms. 

When he looked back up, the cloaked figure was gone.  


	4. No Pause For Breath

**4**

"Hurry up! Drop your pack, it's weighing you down!"

            Zidane's desperate shouting was drowned out by the thundering rumble of heavy footsteps. Vivi was running with his cloaked head lowered forward. He clumsily attempted to widen the gap between himself and the two pursuing green dragons, but slippery mud seemed to slide under his feet. He wasn't gaining ground fast enough to outrun the vengeful dragons and Zidane knew it. Zidane dropped Freya's limp form as carefully as the little time allowed and picked up his staff sword. He lined himself up with the nearer of the two dragons and began to run at it. He was running at full speed, his light footfall acquired from his thieving profession giving him an edge in the wet and muddy conditions. The massive bulk of the dragon reared up, its scaly hide blocking out the late afternoon sun. The second dragon was further behind, slower in its pursuit and still bewildered by the death of its sibling. Vivi was sandwiched between the dragon and his savior. Sweat dripped from below the shadow of his face.

Zidane was but a footfall from leaping to Vivi's aid when he was suddenly knocked back by a wave of energy. He flew back and hit the ground hard. Looking back up, he was shocked to see Vivi turned and facing the oncoming dragon. He soon realized why. Vivi's entire body was pulsing with a purple glow that illuminated the forest clearing. His eyes were suddenly wreathed in crackling electricity, and his whole body glowed with a static hum. Zidane watched on in awe. The dragon slowed down, startled, and slipped on the mud. It skidded uncontrollably towards Vivi's squat form. But Vivi didn't flinch. He stood directly in the path of the dragon, the hum off electricity growing to an audible buzz. The gargantuan form was bearing down on him, unable to regain a foothold. 

Suddenly Vivi lunged forward, thrusting forward with his short oak staff. The electricity bathing his body seemed to rush into the staff all at once, gathering at the end and releasing in a massive lance of brilliant energy. The dragon twisted its body but the mud dragged its body straight into the path of the bolt, driving a hole through the creature's stomach. Black blood gushed out, carving rivulets down the rubbery hide of the slain beast. The incredible weight hit the ground all at once, slowing to a halt next to Freya. She feebly tried to roll away, but she couldn't move properly. The black blood soaked into the mud and crept towards her, staining her clothes an inky blue-black. 

The party's troubles were far from over however. The second dragon was regaining its composure after the slaying of yet another sibling. It howled

in rage, straightening up to run at the exhausted adventurers. Zidane wearily lifted himself up and ran to Freya, stumbling with the pain shooting through his legs. He collapsed, crawling along the ground. He made it to Freya and grabbed her by her arm. With the last of his energy he dragged her the last few paces to the hole in the ground that they had come through from the Grotto, and into their predicament only minutes earlier. He hoisted her onto his back and slid down into the hole, grabbing onto the thick rope ladder that descended down into darkness. He looked back to the clearing. 

Vivi was running again with newfound strength. The dragon was still fast, however. Vivi was focused, his eyes never leaving his goal. His legs pumped faster and faster, maintaining the distance to the dragon behind. The dragon's nostrils lit up with flame, jets of heat forking forward and singing the damp atmosphere. Vivi was close to the hole. He could feel the heat on the back of his head. He sensed the growing flame behind him and at the last moment kicked his legs out and dropped into a slide, careening towards the hole. The dragon belched out the flame a moment too early and the heat wave streaked over Vivi's head, scorching his hat. But he made it to the hole, just in time to avoid the second blast, looking up as the searing flame flew across the mouth of the hole. He clung to the ladder. Zidane loosened his grip and slid down the hole, landing in the darkness with a dull thud. Vivi followed quickly, but lacked the courage to slide like Zidane. He was climbing as fast as he could, a fear growing in his ears with a painful thump-thump. He soon replaced that fear with one of the dragon looming over the hole. He realized that if he didn't drop the dragon would surely toast him alive. Summoning all his courage he let go of the ladder and fell. He landed with a crunch on the cold stone floor and rolled a short distance away to the left. Tongues of flame danced around the opening for a few moments before the dragon stalked off to mourn its fallen companions. Finally the three companions had time to recover. 

"I never knew this Grotto led to such a dangerous forest, I've never heard tales of it before…" Gasped Vivi through deep breaths. 

"Maybe that's because we're the first to come out alive!" Replied Zidane.

Suddenly a low, loud growl shook the cavern.

"Oh no…what next?" Strained Freya, pressing her hand to her wounded chest.

The stone around them began to crumble, and through the falling dust, during the brief respite in action, Zidane could have sworn he saw a cloaked figure dashing through the back of the cave.


End file.
